Last Promise
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Hadiah tahun baru bagi semua Nejiten Shipper..! selamat ber-baper riaa/Nejiten Slight!Gaaten/silahkan mampir dan tinggalkan jejak ya!/


**LAST PROMISE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Lydiasyafira

Warning : Gaje, alur maju mundur cantik, typo(s), dan yang paling penting... siapin tisu dan author saranin dengerin lagu Heaven Ailee. Ini Angst!

MainPair : Nejiten slight!Gaaten.

~Happy Reading~

 **31 Desember..**

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu tampak hening. Hanya beberapa suara alat-alat kosmetik yang saling beradu di wajah cantik seorang gadis.

"Dengan begini sudah selesai.." perias itu melihat kembali hasil karyanya, "Kau tampak cantik sekali, Tenten!" pujinya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, ini berkat bantuanmu, Suzune- _san."_

"Ahaha.. kau bisa saja, Tenten. Kalau begitu aku akan melihat mempelai prianya. Jangan merusak riasan itu..ingat!" Tenten hanya mendengus geli setelah Suzune menghilang dari balik pintu itu.

Tanganya meraih sebuah cermin di atas nakas. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas dari bibirnya saat melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin itu. ' _Cantik.. aku penasaran, apa ia akan terkejut melihat penampilanku, ya?'_ batin Tenten. Senyum manis masih tersungging di bibirnya

 ** _"_** ** _Kau cantik.." ujar seorang bocah laki-laki bermata amethyst dan bersurai panjang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Haha.. kau baru tau aku cantik?" balas gadis bercepol di depannya angkuh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah.. setidaknya untuk saat ini."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa katamu..?!—Heii! Jangan kabur kau, Hyuuga!"_**

"Kau salah besar Neji, hah! lihat saja nanti, aku masih cantik sampai sekarang. Buktinya Suzune- _san_ memujiku tadi." Gumam Tenten masih memperhatikkan refleksi wajahnya di cermin.

Cklek..! pintu terbuka dan masuklah keempat gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kalian.." Tenten mengalihkan atensinya dari cermin.

"Selamat, Tenten! Woaahh! Kau cantik sekali! semoga kau selalu bahagia bersamanya!" pekik Sakura seraya mendekati Tenten.

"Setelah ini kau akan membuka lembar baru bersama seseorang." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Tak kusangka pemuda dingin dan cuek itu bisa mencintai seseorang juga, kupikir hanya tugas, tugas, dan tugas saja yang ada di otaknya." Gerutu Ino yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari Tenten. Kini Temari berjalan merangkul Tenten.

"Selamat Tenten! semoga kehidupan pernikahanmu dengan suamimu berjalan dengan lancar." Temari tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, tentu saja aku akan bahagia, dan terima kasih sekali lagi atas doa kalian." balas Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Ah.. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, kami hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar. Dan, ngomong-ngomong kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, Ten. Aku yakin pria itu akan terpesona dengan penampilanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya? Haha, syukurlah kalau begitu. aku sempat mengira penampilanku sangat jelek dan akan memalukan saat berjalan di altar nanti." Tenten terlihat gugup. Tiba-tiba Hinata menepuk bahu Tenten yang terbuka.

"Jangan khawatir. Penampilanmu sangat cantik, tak mungkin akan memalukannya, Tenten- _san._ Lagipula kau sudah sangat mengenalnya bukan, begitu pula sebaliknya." Ucap tersenyum—lagi.

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan Tenten seorang diri. ' _benar, aku sudah sangat mengenalnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.'_ Batin Tenten.

 ** _"_** ** _Haha sudahlah Neji, jujur saja, penampilanku sangat buruk kan? sampai kau tak berani melihat wajahku.. hahaha." Tenten tertawa hambar seraya berusaha menghapus lipstick merah menyala yang dia pakai saat ini. Teman-teman satu angkatannya di kelas XI tampak menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Tenten. Seorang gadis tomboi... memakai make-up? Dengan warna mencolok? Di dalam sekolah? Dan dengan percaya diri menghampiri pangeran charming sekolah untuk menanyakan bagaimana penampilannya..? hal itu langsung membuat tawa satu kelas meledak begitu saja. Tenten segera beranjak dari sana untuk menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku... aku hanya tak ingin kau melihat wajahku yang memerah karena melihat penampilanmu hari ini, bodoh!" ujar Neji sungguh-sungguh seraya memalingkan wajahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa maksu—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tampak sangat cantik, Tenten." ucap Neji tulus._**

Tawa halus meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, kala mengingat kejadian itu.

"Haha.. itu sangat memalukan, Tenten _no baka."_

Cklek..!

"Tenten.. sudah waktunya." Ucap sang ayah, Kazuma Mitsashi, dari arah pintu. Ia mendekati putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Ayah tak menyangka hari ini akan tiba.."

"Ayah.."

"Haha.. jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu. Ayah sangat senang kau bisa menikah dengan pria pilihanmu. Ayah harap dia bisa menjagamu sebaik ayah menjagamu."

"Tentu saja, yah.." aku menghapus air mataku yang tiba-tiba meluncur deras.

"Hei.. putri ayah tidak boleh menangis, di hari pernikahannya." Ujar Kazuma seraya menghapus air mata putrinya.

"Haha.. baik ayahku yang kusayang.." lalu, tangan Tenten segera mengapit lengan ayahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju altar pernikahannya..

 ** _"_** ** _Tenten.." panggil Neji. Tenten menghentikan sejenak tangannya yang sibuk mengetik skripsi mata kuliahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kekasihnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne..? doishitte?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Menikahlah denganku.." Tenten membelalak mendengar penuturan Neji, air mata meluncur deras dari pelupuk matanya. Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja..hiks.. Tentu saja aku mau!" Tenten segera memeluk Neji dan menumpahkan semua kebahagiaannya saat itu juga._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih."_**

Pintu besar yang menutup gedung itu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan menampilkan sang mempelai perempuan yang sangat cantik tengah mengapit lengan kekar kepala keluarga Mitsashi yang tak lain adalah ayahnya. Tenten dapat melihat semua teman-temannya datang ke acara itu. Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dan lainnya. Tenten tak dapat menahan senyumnya, ia begitu bahagia, ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa saat ini ia begitu bahagia. Apalagi saat iris nya melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berada di atas pelaminan, seorang pemuda ber iris amethyst yang berdiri tegap dengan tuksedo putihnya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, Tenten begitu terpukau dengan penampilannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hingga tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 **"** ** _Bagaimana dengan ini, Neji? Apa menurutmu bagus?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apapun yang kau kenakan akan terlihat bagus, Tenten. Pilih saja gaun yang kau suka" ujar Neji santai. Tenten menggembungkan pipinya dan mencubit pipi Neji. Pemuda itu hanya bisa merintih pelan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhh.. Neji tidak seru!" dengus Tenten kesal. Neji langsung meraih pinggang Tenten dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Sontak membuat Tenten terkejut._**

 ** _"_** ** _A-apa yang kau lakukan, Neji?! A-ada Gaara, bodoh!" desis Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau masih marah padaku, aku akan terus seperti ini sampai pagi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hah?! wakatta wakattaa! Aku tidak marah! Sekarang lepass!"Terdengar kekehan dari bibir sang Hyuuga tersebut. Tenten meliriknya tajam._**

 ** _Neji masih terus menatap wajah Tenten yang tengah serius membaca katalog gaun pengantin itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada apa, Neji?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tak ada, hanya berpikir bahwa kau cantik."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Berhentilah menggodaku, Neji no baka.." Tenten memalingkan wajahnya._**

 ** _Hening. Tapi Neji masih saja memandang wajah Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Neji.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hn?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bisakah kau tidak pergi ke Amerika? M-maksudku, pernikahan kita akan dilangsungkan kurang dari dua minggu dari sekarang, j-jadi kupikir.."_**

 ** _Ucapan Tenten terputus karena Neji tiba-tiba menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di pipinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan pulang Tenten, aku janji." Seulas senyum tipis muncul di kedua belah bibir Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm.. aku akan menunggumu, Neji." Tenten memperhatikan wajah orang yang paling dicintainya itu. "Ah, ya Neji. Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal lagi padaku?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa ?"_**

 ** _Tenten tersenyum manis sebelum melanjutkan, kemudian ia berujar lirih, "Berjanjilah untuk terlihat tampan di hari pernikahan kita nanti." Sebuah tawa halus meluncur dari bibir Neji._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baiklah.. aku berjanji."_**

' _Kau menepati janjimu Neji... sungguh kau tampak tampan di depan sana.'_ batin Tenten. Ia tersenyum manis memandang ke depan altar. Perlahan lengan ayahnya mulai mengendur dan benar-benar terlepas, Tenten mulai berjalan sendiri ke atas altar. Dan kini ia sudah berada di sana. di atas altar bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sang pastur mulai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Kemudian pria di sampingnya segera menjawab dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Saya bersedia!" ucapnya. ****

Tenten merasakan hembusan angin menelisir tubuhnya, tepat setelah ia mendengar suara seseorang yang amat ia kenal berujar lirih di telinganya... " _Terima kasih"_

Dengan dada sesak dan suara bergetar menahan tangis Tenten menjawabnya,

"Saya bersedia."

.

.

.

"Selamat Tenten, kini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sabaku.."

.

.

.

 ** _29 Desember.._**

 ** _"_** ** _TENTEN! PESAWAT KE AMERIKA YANG DITUMPANGI NEJI MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN DAN DIPASTIKAN SELURUH PENUMPANG DAN AWAK PESAWAT TAK ADA YANG SELAMAT!"_**

 ** _teriak Gaara yang langsung masuk ke kamar Tenten. disana ia melihat Tenten yang terdiam mematung di hadapan televisi yang menyiarkan berita itu, tangannya menggenggam erat gaun pengantinnya dan tuksedo yang akan Neji kenakan nantinya. Matanya kosong. Tak ada setitik pun cahaya yang terbias dari manik karamel itu._**

 ** _Saat itulah, Gaara sadar... Jiwa Tenten sudah tak ada lagi di tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan kematian Neji._**

.

.

 **Gaara P.O.V**

Aku sudah mencintai gadis itu sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Gadis yang selalu bersama sahabatku—Neji. Sejak awal ia mengenalkannya padaku, aku tahu dari sorot mata Neji, bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu juga. Dan sepertinya Tenten juga mencintai Neji.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kami selalu bersama. Dan berada di sekolahan yang sama juga.

# # #

Ketika umur kami 9 tahun.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau cantik.." ujar seorang bocah laki-laki bermata amethyst dan bersurai panjang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Haha.. kau baru tau aku cantik?" balas gadis bercepol di depannya angkuh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah.. setidaknya untuk saat ini."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa katamu..?!—Heii! Jangan kabur kau, Hyuuga!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mereka berdua selalu tampak ceria dan bahagia. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya asik berlarian di kebun milik keluarga Hyuuga ini._**

# # #

Ketika umur kami 16 tahun.

 ** _Aku mendengar suara gaduh dari kelas sebelah. Lalu aku beranjak menuju kelas IX/A. Seorang gadis yang amat kukenal tengah menjadi bahan gunjingan karena penampilannya hari ini, dan juga ada Neji disana. aku mendengar suara Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Haha sudahlah Neji, jujur saja, penampilanku sangat buruk kan? sampai kau tak berani melihat wajahku.. hahaha." Tenten tertawa hambar seraya berusaha menghapus lipstick merah menyala yang dia pakai saat ini. Teman-teman satu angkatannya di kelas XI tampak menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Tenten. Seorang gadis tomboi... memakai make-up? Dengan warna mencolok? Di dalam sekolah? Dan dengan percaya diri menghampiri pangeran charming sekolah untuk menanyakan bagaimana penampilannya..? hal itu langsung membuat tawa satu kelas meledak begitu saja. Tenten segera beranjak dari sana untuk menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku... aku hanya tak ingin kau melihat wajahku yang memerah karena melihat penampilanmu hari ini, bodoh!" ujar Neji sungguh-sungguh seraya memalingkan wajahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa maksu—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tampak sangat cantik, Tenten." ucap Neji tulus._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Payah! Lagi-lagi Neji! Kenapa harus ia terus yang selalu berada di dekatnya?! Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosiku kali ini. Bukan, bukan karena Neji yang kini tersenyum menghibur Tenten. Tapi karena.._**

 ** _"_** ** _BERHENTI MENGHINA TENTEN! DASAR KEPARAT! KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGENALNYA, DIA BUKAN GADIS HINA SEPERTI YANG KAU KIRA!"_**

 ** _Dan kepalan tanganku kini sudah bersarang di muka laki-laki sialan itu. Sempat kulirik Tenten yang melihat ke arah ku, ia.._**

 ** _Tersenyum? Ia Tersenyum?! Untukku?!_**

 ** _Tenten, kuharap suatu hari nanti kau akan melihat ke arahku._**

 ** _# # #_**

Ketika umur kami 21 tahun..

 ** _Di perpustakaan kampus.. aku jelas mendengarnya. Sekalipun aku berada jauh di belakang kalian berdua._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tenten.." panggil Neji. Tenten menghentikan sejenak tangannya yang sibuk mengetik skripsi mata kuliahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kekasihnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne..? doishitte?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Menikahlah denganku.." Tenten membelalak mendengar penuturan Neji, air mata meluncur deras dari pelupuk matanya. Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja..hiks.. Tentu saja aku mau!" Tenten segera memeluk Neji dan menumpahkan semua kebahagiaannya saat itu juga._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sepertinya memang tidak mungkin, ne..? aku tersenyum miris._**

 ** _# # #_**

Beberapa minggu sebelum pernikahannya..

 ** _Entah apa yang membuatku ikut ke acara pribadi mereka saat ini. Sungguh, akal sehatku pun sejujurnya menolak hal itu. Tapi, lain ceritanya jika Tenten sendiri yang mengajakku. Aku bahkan rela mati kedinginan di tengah hujan salju begitu mendengar bahwa ia belum pulang dari kampus di tengah badai tahun lalu, dan berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa minggu._**

 ** _Kini aku benar-benar merasa menjadi nyamuk bagi mereka._**

 ** _._**

 **"** ** _Bagaimana dengan ini, Neji? Apa menurutmu bagus?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apapun yang kau kenakan akan terlihat bagus, Tenten. Pilih saja gaun yang kau suka" ujar Neji santai. Tenten menggembungkan pipinya dan mencubit pipi Neji. Pemuda itu hanya bisa merintih pelan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhh.. Neji tidak seru!" dengus Tenten kesal. Neji langsung meraih pinggang Tenten dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Sontak membuat Tenten terkejut._**

 ** _"_** ** _A-apa yang kau lakukan, Neji?! A-ada Gaara, bodoh!" desis Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau masih marah padaku, aku akan terus seperti ini sampai pagi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hah?! wakatta wakattaa! Aku tidak marah! Sekarang lepass!"Terdengar kekehan dari bibir sang Hyuuga tersebut. Tenten meliriknya tajam._**

 ** _Neji masih terus menatap wajah Tenten yang tengah serius membaca katalog gaun pengantin itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada apa, Neji?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tak ada, hanya berpikir bahwa kau cantik."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Berhentilah menggodaku, Neji no baka.." Tenten memalingkan wajahnya._**

 ** _Hening. Tapi Neji masih saja memandang wajah Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Neji.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hn?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bisakah kau tidak pergi ke Amerika? M-maksudku, pernikahan kita akan dilangsungkan kurang dari dua minggu dari sekarang, j-jadi kupikir.."_**

 ** _Ucapan Tenten terputus karena Neji tiba-tiba menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di pipinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan pulang Tenten, aku janji." Seulas senyum tipis muncul di kedua belah bibir Tenten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm.. aku akan menunggumu, Neji." Tenten memperhatikan wajah orang yang paling dicintainya itu. "Ah, ya Neji. Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal lagi padaku?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa ?"_**

 ** _Tenten tersenyum manis sebelum melanjutkan, kemudian ia beujar lirih, "Berjanjilah untuk terlihat tampan di hari pernikahan kita nanti." Sebuah tawa halus meluncur dari bibir Neji._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baiklah.. aku berjanji."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku harap kau menjaga janjimu itu, Neji._**

# # #

Setelah Pemakaman Neji..

 ** _"_** ** _Tenten.." panggilku. Ia menoleh dengan pandangan mata kosong._**

 ** _"_** ** _Gaara.. kau bisa pulang sekarang, maaf jika acara ini terhambat karena ku" Tenten membalik badannya lagi dan menatap foto Neji di depan makam itu—lagi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tenten.." ia tak menyahutku lagi, "Menikahlah denganku.." ia masih tak menyahut, "Aku tahu aku tak se sempurna Neji, tapi aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu aku janji Tenten ak—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku menerima lamaranmu." Dan seulas senyum manis ia arahkan padaku. Hanya padaku._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih.."_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 **-END-**

 **A/N :**

 **1)** **Bold, italic : Past**

Normal : Present

2) Hadiah tahun baru untuk kalian semuaa para Nejiten Shipper! Selamat bermewekk ria di malam tahun baru ini!.. karena author juga bocor bocorr waktu buat fic ini :'v :'v

3) Author minta maaf kalo alurnya maju mundur cantik.. #plak dan maaf klo kalian gk dapet feel waktu membaca ini TToTT

4) Author mau izin hiatus demi berperang dengan UN bentar lagi TTvTT jadi author mintaa doaanyaaa yaaa user-user di ffn ini (^w^)/ babayy Opening and Ending, Continue or End, dan Love Line selaku fanfic yang bakal author anggurin bentar lagi TToTT

5) Terakhir.. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2K16 SEMUAANYAA!

 _._

 _._

 _omake..._

 ** _Tenten masih terus memandangi gundukan tanah yang baru terbentuk itu. ia sadar bahwa di belakangnya, Gaara baru saja melamarnya. Tapi, ia tak menyahut. Kekasihnya, calon suaminya, orang yang paling dicintainya.. baru saja meninggal. tak ada apapun yang terpikirkan olehnya, begitu pula jawaban untuk lamaran Gaara, karena sudah jelas ia akan menolaknya. Namun, dari sisi kirinya ia merasakan hembusan angin, ia menoleh dan terbelalak menyadari siapa yang dilihatnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tadaima.." tampak sosok Neji yang tengah menyandar pada batang pohon. Tenten merasa air matanya turun membasahi pipinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa..?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tak akan menikahi gadis yang cengeng."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi, kau tak akan pernah menikahiku!"_**

 ** _Lagi-lagi, Neji hanya tersenyum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tenten.. kau ingat janjiku sebelumnya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau akan terlihat tampan di pernikahan kita."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan menepatinya."_**

 ** _Tenten langsung mendongak terkejut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa maksud—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena itu, berjanjilah dua hal padaku!" Neji menatap lekat mata karamel yang amat dicintainya itu, "Tetaplah bahagia.. dan menikahlah dengan Gaara."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Neji.. aku tak mungkin, i-itu mustahil, aku akan terus mencin—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Justru karena kau mencintaiku.. penuhilah permintaan terakhirku itu."_**

 ** _Tenten tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mencintaimu, Neji."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku lebih mencintaimu, Tenten."_**

 ** _Dan bayangan Neji hilang untuk selamanya.._**

 ** _-Real End-_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
